Un grito desesperado
by Hun8059
Summary: Hinata Shoyo es conocido por poseer muchas cualidad, pero lo que muchos no saben es que en su interior sufre mas de lo que demuestra. Porque proteger a alguien no es sencillo mas aun cuando se esta quebrado y dolido. ... los ojos del pelinaranja muestran muchas cosas: confianza, esperanza, valentía... pero en el fondo existe un grito... el tan"grito desesperado".


Hey, les traigo una historia nueva historia sobre HAIKYUU!, espero que les guste y lean.

(:

.

.

.

.

.

Hola mi nombre es Hinata Shoyo, tengo 16 años y estoy en el club de voleibol de la escuela Karasuno. Siempre soy el más emocionado cuando estamos en los torneos y la mayoría de las veces me juega una mala pasada el hecho de no poder controlar mis nervios, es algo inevitable.

En fin puedo considerarme un niño bastante normal en términos generales, pero a pesar de que siempre intento ser el más feliz y optimista del equipo hay días en que preferiría no tener que cargar con ese peso. Al menos hoy es un día de esos que desearía irme lejos y volar como un cuervo libre de ataduras y lejano a la realidad que me golpea diariamente en la cara, literalmente.

En mi familia somos 4 contándome; Esta mi madre, mi hermana pequeña Natsu y mi padre.

A los ojos de nuestros vecinos somos la típica familia que intenta ser desapercibida pero que sin embargo es la más comentada en la cuadra por ser ridículamente perfecta. Me da mucha risa escuchar esos rumores y es que si supieran lo que en verdad sucede cada maldito día en esa casa infernal se sorprenderían.

Sí, escucharon bien, lo que ellos piensan sobre nosotros es la imagen que hemos creado mediante actuaciones y maquillajes que ocultan los golpes y moretones que se reciben todas las noches cuando todos duermen. Lo explicare más detalladamente para que me entiendan, mi madre es una mujer violentada por su marido desde que tengo memoria y no sé si llorar o reír por eso, no sé cómo es que trabajara la mente de nuestros progenitores pero estoy seguro que los golpes y las disculpas no son métodos para llevar un buen matrimonio, mucho menos para un núcleo familiar. Desde que he tenido la conciencia suficiente para distinguir entre caricias y golpes he vivido sumiso a las ordenes de un hombre que en sus malos días de trabajo se emborracha y golpea a quien se le cruce en el camino, debido a sus acciones mi madre ha intentado tapar cada uno de sus errores culpándonos por hacerlo enfadar y menospreciándose a sí misma con tal de mantenerlo atado a ella en algo que intenta llamarse, "relación".

Como ya se estarán dando cuenta, mi vida en sí no es de las mejores, pero no por eso me quejo y me hago la víctima, al contrario busco la forma de sobrellevarlo protegiendo de paso a mi hermana pequeña la cual no se merece tales tratos, desde que nació Natsu la he protegido para que no sea lastimada por esos monstruos que me tocaron de padres. En fin, ya les he contado el vil secreto que guardo para mí solo, aunque la mejor opción sería avisar a adultos para que nos ayuden a mí y a mi hermanita lo he descartado desde un inicio. ¿Cómo probar que sufrimos de maltrato intrafamiliar cuando nunca nadie ha visto lo contrario?, ¿Cómo poder demostrarlo sin que los demás te tengan lastima y te miren con esa expresión de "pobrecitos"?. ¡NO!, nunca podría hablar de este tema con otra persona, me hace sentir vulnerable y como un fenómeno.

Quizás sea la costumbre de ser sometido que nunca en mis planes ha estado el rebelarme, el temor de escuchar esos pasos caminando hasta mi puerta y gritando cuanta barbaridad a tan solo una muralla de donde me encuentro, es aterrador.

A media noche siempre cierro todo con llave, tapo las cortinas, escondo a mi hermana en el armario donde esta nuestro escondite aprueba de alcohólicos y le coloco los audífonos más gruesos y grandes para que no escuche ningún grito o lamento de esos dos que en discusiones verbales terminan entre vasos y labios rotos.

Tras esto me fui volviendo poco a poco nervioso con intensos dolores de estomago cuando no puedo controlar mis emociones, mi hermana en tanto creció estando alejada de la realidad y estando encerrada la mayor parte del tiempo. Ambos éramos víctimas del abuso y descuido de dos seres humanos que creían amarse.

Volviendo al ahora, me encuentro en la típica práctica del club y estaba atrapado mirando el otro lado de la cancha al golpear de lleno el balón que me había lanzado el rey de la corte, Kageyama Tobio. Por un instante mire a mi alrededor y me di cuenta que a pesar de que pasaba por malos momentos, al menos tenía buenos amigos que me enseñaron que juntos podíamos lograr lo que sea, sonreí conmovido al traer a mi memoria los buenos recuerdos y dejar de lado la mierda de vida que poseo.

Fue cuando el sonido de mi celular llamo mi atención, deje de lado los regaños del entrenador y de Kageyama y preste atención a los gritos que se escuchaban al otro lado de la línea. Abrí la boca sorprendido y deje caer el aparato que seguía funcionando, no sé cuando fue que mis compañeros me rodearon ni el porqué sus voces sonaban tan lejanas, lo único que sé es que la persona que me llamaba era la profesora de Natsu, mi hermana, la cual se había escapado de su escuela dejando un mensaje hecho con tijeras en la mesa, que decía: ¡no más golpes, no mas peleas, no mas gritos!

Mi nombre es Shoyo Hinata y toda mi vida he estado a pasos de... "un grito desesperado"

.

.

.

Lo de "grito desesperado" fue el titulo de unos de los libros que han marcado mi vida, así que considere interesante utilizar esta frase teniendo en cuenta el sufrimiento que se guardan los niños maltratados.

¿les gusto?,¿nop?, comenten (:


End file.
